Love wouldnt be blind if braille wasnt so much fun
by mrsedwardcullen73ca
Summary: When bella is hurt, can edward help pull her through. Rated M in case of later chapters. Please read and review.
1. darkness

He touched my face and i shifted in the bed, his bed, i slowly opened my eyes, biting down gently on my lip, "edward" i sighed thinking to myself "my edward". I openedy one eye slowly than the other, to very hazy

surroundings, the only thing was clear was edwards face, the beauty of it, his forehead creased with worry, his eyes, dark, darker than i had ever seen them before, his nose and his lips, thoes beautiful pale lips that had

turned into a thin tight line, his cool had was on my hot cheek in an instant and i sighed leaning in towards him, i felt no pain, maby that was because edward was here with me or maby it was the moraphine dangling

from the iv pole beside edwards bed attached to a needle in my hand, i looked down at myself, my arms, black and blue bruises appearing, covering my own pale human skin, damn my human skin, if i was a vampire,

like edward i wouldnt bruise, i let out a small laugh at the idea and edwards facial fetures turned from worry to confusion. I took a deep breath and attempted to sit up in the bed but edward put his hands on my shoulders

keeping me down, i looked up at him "edward" i said "can i please just sit up?" "no bella, you've been out of it for a few day's...you need to rest" he said the worried expression back. I sighed "what happened to me" i

asked, i dont remeber anything before this, i closed my eyes trying to rememeber...

_Flashback_

_"where the hell are you going" an angry voice came up from behind me. "im going to edwards house" i told him turning around, i had broken up with jacob a few hours earlier over the phone, he was prone to violance _

_so i didnt want to do it in person and i prayed he'd leave me alone and come to terms, oviously god wasnt listening. "is that why you broke my heart, because you fell in love with that bloodsucker" jacob hissed. I _

_shook my head, i didnt want to start anything, i was alone. Charlie had gone to billy's to watch the game and i had called edward to tell him i was on my way. I bit down on my lip reaching for the handle to the door of _

_my truck, pulling it open a few inches before jacob slammed it. I threw my purse into the opened window and rubbed my face, exasperated. "listen jacob, im not your girlfriend anymore, so you dong get to boss me _

_around, im done, i found something in edward that you could never give me, actual love" i said trying my best to keep my voice calm "do you know what that is jacob" i asked him, my voice going a few octaves high. _

_"no i guess you dont" i mumbled when he didnt reply. I went to attempt to open the door again when jacob's fist connected with my jaw and i was thrown back onto the cold, wet grass. Before i could get up jacob was _

_on top of me, it was very dark, to dark to see a few feet in front of your face. I gasped as he connected with my jaw again "you have no idea what your dealing with" i heard him say as he wrestled me. I was losing, i _

_knew it but i kept trying, he wrapped his hands around my throat cutting off my air supply, i gasped trying to remove it, i could see the blackness start to seep into the corners of my eyes, knowing i was going to pass _

_out soon, i heard my buttons to my jacket fly off and his cold hand was on my hip, i screamed but he hit me again, that was it, the darkness overtook me and all i heard before i surrenderd to the blackness was "your _

_going to pay for this"_

I shot up, edward grabbed my shoulders, "bella, its okay" he whispered to me, carlise was at the entrance of the door watching me fight against edwards grip, tears poured down my face and before i could do

anything i was again flat on my back. "bella im here" edward soothed me, pushing my hair out of my face, i took a few deep breaths but it hurt, carlise came forward and edward got up, i looked at edward frantically.

"its okay bella, im just going to wait outside while carlise checks you out" he promised, carlise nodded and edward disapperd, the door quietly closing behind him. I took another deep breath. "your a very lucky lady"

he said checking my vitals, he put his stethascope to my chest and i took multiple deep breaths. "If edward hadn't found you, i dont know what would of happend" he said writing on a file he had beside him. I nodded,

yeah i was one very lucky girl. "Im going to take you off the iv and give you perks" he said "it will make you feel better" he promised as he took the needle out of my arm discarding the rest of the moraphine and the

needle he smiled "you'll be better in no time, now im going to talk to edward" he said standing up he went outside to find edward leaning his back against the wall. He looked at carlise with fury in his eyes. "edward,

you need to calm down" carlise told him, i had managed to pull myself up out of bed, hobbling to the door, listening. "how can you tell me to calm down when someone attacked my girlfriend" he yelled at carlise

taking a vase off a small table in the hallway throwing it and watching it shatter into millions of peices, carlise frowned. "your going to be no good to bella if your in this mood, you need to calm down, she was the one

raped, and she needs you" he said before walking down the staircase. My mouth hung open. Raped. That was impossible. Jacob would never rape me. I started to hobble back to the bed before edward could catch

me but i was intercepted, edward was in front of me, he took my hand leading me back to lie on the bed. I didnt argue. "so i guess you heard what carlise said" he sighed looking into my eyes not breaking contact.

"bella" he sighed "you have to tell me who did this to you."


	2. calm after the storm

I didnt know if i should of told him that jacob had been the one, he knew that jacob was by ex and that i had broken up with him before my attack but she didnt think he would put two and two together. She bit down gently on her lip to feel a sting, her lip was cut open. She took his hand into her's trying to calm him down, she saw the darkness in his eyes and knew that if she said jacob's name he would of gone right over the border and killed him so she shook her head. "i have no idea who did this to me" she whispered. "are you sure bella" edwards asked taking his thumb rubbing the back of her hand with it. I sighed "yeah im sure" i said leaning back into the bed more. Edward started to get up but i grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to sit beside me "lie with me edward" i almost pleaded. Edward shook his head, i was hurt and brusied and he didnt want anything more to happen. "Please" i said, making a pouting face. Edward sighed and i smiled, It always worked. I shifted over a bit and he got up and went to close the door. I couldnt stop smiling, i was safe with edward and no one, not even jacob would harm me now. He laid down beside me and i wrapped my arm around him snuggling into him, the perks were taking effect and i couldnt feel anything, i was in heaven. I laid my head on his chest and he pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. I looked up to meet his eyes and leaned up, crushing my lips gently to his. I heard a groan rumbled in his chest, i loved when he made that noise, it wasnt that he made it, it was that i was the cause of it, the cause of a tiny bit of pleasure. I broke contact, and licked my lips. Another groan from him. "Bella" he let out a shaky breath "you've just been attacked, do you really think we should be doing this" he asked. I nodded, I loved edward with every inch of my being. I grabbed onto his shoulders pulling him on top of me, he gave in because if he didnt want to i wouldnt of been able to move him. I didnt feel an inch of pressure from his body as i ran my fingertips down his chest to rest on his hips, his lips trailed down my jawline to my collerbone than up to just behind my ear, my favriote spot for him to kiss me. I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into me more. I closed my eyes, it felt heavenly to feel him. I opened my eyes to come face to face with jacob, i screamed.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this is so short but Im having a temporary writers block, any suggestions would be appreciated**


	3. Dance with me

**Before I knew it, Jacob's face had turned back into edwards. It was a halluncination, just a hallucination. My whole body was shaking, actually convulsing, Edward was off of me and back onto the chair holding my hand "Bella" he murmured stroking my hair, i bit down on my lip, as i grabbed his free hand "god edward" i blubberd through my tears that were cascading down my face. Jasper, hearing the commotion rushed into the room. "calm her down" edward barked at jasper, jasper focused his energy "im trying" he gasped, my emotions must be too much, i tried to calm myself down. **

**With jaspers help i was able to bring my body to small shakes and i stopped crying "its jacob" i bit out, cursing myself for saying his name "jacob did this to me." Edward stood up and jasper was beside him in an instant forcing him to sit back down, his eyes had darkened to the darkest shade of black possible. I squeezed his hand "edward" i whispered stopping him from what i knew he was thinking, he wanted to kill jacob, he was willing to go across bounderies, endangering his life for me, just to make jacob pay. I touched my other hand to his cheek, my hands were just as cold as his skin. Jasper touched his shoulder attempting to calm him, it wasnt working. "edward, you need to keep your cool" he said beside him, to low for me to hear, the thing i did hear was a snarl rip from edwards chest and i froze. **

**"Going over there isnt going to solve anything" jasper said, Edward kissed my hand and got up, jasper held onto his shoulder but allowed it, than i was in the room, by myself. I heard them talking, not talking, yelling outside the room. I heard edwards voice "you have no right to tell me to keep my cool" he yelled at jasper, i heard mulitple snarls and growls in the hallway, probley all edwards. I ripped the sheet off me and got up, i wobbled and put my hand up against the post of his bed to steady myself, when i was steady enough i walked to the door and opened it, i saw edward, leaning his back against the wall and his head in his hands. **

**I went up to him and put my hand on the back of his neck and his head shot up. I jumped back and he grabbed me, his hands around my waist, i put my head into his shoulder and he pulled my face back to look at him "i love you" he said "you know that right?" I nodded, i knew he loved me. "and that's the only reason im not going to go over to jacob's and rip his head off" he said darkly. I sucked in a deep breath, i thought about if i should thank him for that but i didnt say a word. I bit down on my tounge so i wouldnt make any wrong move, so i wouldnt say anything to put my foot in my mouth.  
**

**I had an idea to take edward's mind of killing jacob. I pulled him back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. I took a deep breath as i let go of him and went over to his stereo. I took a cd from his collection, my favriote cd. I slipped it into the stereo and pressed play, in the next second the room was filled with music. "the way you look tonight" by rod stewart came through the speakers and i looked at edward a smile crossing my face. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck whispering in his ear "dance with me edward." He didnt refuse and before i knew it we were swaying to the music. I closed my eyes, i was safe in edwards arms. For now.**


	4. broken

**"bella" a familiar voice screamed from downstairs, edward shot his head up. We were still dancing and supposdly we were suppose to be alone in the house, the family should be all hunting, it was their day and time to do that. I looked at him "that's no one from your family and its not charlie" I said. Edward nodded, he knew who it was. He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the bedroom and downstairs, jacob was there, leaning against the wall near the front door, carlise must of left it unlocked for some reason. I kept my eyes diverted, my hand grasping edwards. "Why are you here mongrel?" Edward asked, keeping his calm, so far. Jacob let out a hiss "she's mine, i've come to collect her, im taking her home" jacob answered to edwards question. I sucked in a sharp breath and edward looked at me than back to jacob. **

**"she's not going anywhere with you dog, and your lucky that im keeping my distance" edward threatened, dark and dangerous. I finally mustered enough courage to look up and into jacob's eyes, i pulled away from edwards grasp and went up to jacob, punching him with my fist across his jaw i let out a yowl, it oviously hurt me alot more than it hurt him, jacob laughed and another snarl ripped from edwards chest. "Poor bella, you should of known better to do that" he said between laughter. "Get out of my house" edward said coldly stepping towards jacob. I held my hand to my chest not saying a word. Jacob's features turned darker than they already had been. Edward took enough steps to be nose to nose with jacob. He snarled again and even i backed up against the wall. I pleadded "please jacob, just go, dont start anything, please."**

**Jacob let out a laugh than looked to edward coldly. "i'll go, but you cant protect her forever, soon you'll leave her, she'll be by herself and unprotected" he said "she cant stay with you forever." And with that he was gone. I took a deep breath as edward closed the front door and locked it, turning the security system on he than walked over to me and held me for a few moments. Than he looked down to my hand that i was craddling. He touched my hand with his cold fingertips, it felt good, better than ice. "he's true on some level" edward whispered to me when i finally looked up into his eyes, "im going to have to hunt eventually, but i'll make sure one of us are with you at all times" he said. I nodded. I hated being babysat but until jacob was dealt with i needed protection.**

**Suddenly there was a noise at the door and the lock was moving, unlocking the door. The door opened inch by inch and carlise came in, edward had me pressed up aginst the wall holding me, his whole body was tense. Before i could say anything carlise was beside me "what happend" he asked in a voice calmer than mine or edwards. Edward looked at him, his eyes still a smoldering black, carlise's face went pale, i never thought that was a possibility. I looked around edward, meeting my eyes with carlise's. "jacob was here, he was starting something with edward but he left" i said still holding my hand to my chest. "would you mind looking at my hand" i asked him innocently, i didnt want to tell him the stupid reason. **

**"why, what happend" he asked, looking at edward this time. "because she decided to be brave and courageous" he said shaking his head "she hit jacob but it didnt hurt him, it hurt her, she should of known that" he said looking down at me. Emmett's laughter roared through the house "aww little bella tried to harm the big bad wolf" he laughed. I scowled as carlise took my hand in his cool embrace, poking and proding. "shut the hell up em" edward said, concerned for me. I looked at edward and smiled than looked at carlise "the only problem now is that jacob threatend edward that i wasnt safe, that he couldnt protect me the whole time." **

**Carlise looked at edward with worry masked across his face. Edward looked at him than to me "you dont have to worry about that because i wont be leaving your side" he said than looked at carlise about to say something until he cut in "dont be crazy, you have to hunt, you cant go without eating" he said "but dont worry" he added looking at me "when edward is out one of us will be with you" he said smiling "your wrist is broken" he said "i'll put a brace on it and you'll be fine in a few weeks" he said, disapperad and a few moments later came back with a blue contraption. He slid it on my wrist making a few adjustments he secured it "there, i picked blue because i know its edwards favriote" he smiled. I looked down at the thing on my wrist and than to edward and smiled than to carlise "thank you"**


	5. Decision

**Edward smiled touching my shoulder "can you go up to my room, i'll meet you there in a second" he asked me. I nodded, making my way up the stairs. I could feel the family's gaze follow me upstairs than edward's whispers following the family's. I couldnt make out what they were saying. I walked into his room and sat on the edge of the bed, looking around, he had cleaned up at some point. **

**His cd's were stacked neatly in his shelf and his books stacked the same, her lullaby was playing lightly in the background. She stood up and went to the bookcase where everything was, his vast cd collection was amazing, from the smashing pumpkins to classical music. He had quite the taste in music. **

**She picked up a book that was sitting by itsself near the c'ds with a bookmark stuck in the middle of it. She drew her fingertips over the tittle. Romeo and Juiliet. This was wrong. **

**She was holding him back, he planned on going to dartmouth and she couldnt even afford a semester of college although she had gotten accepted to all of the ones she applied for. She bit down on her lip, she was so much trouble for him, she was holding him back, she should just leave. **

**She nodded to herself, she'll leave and go to florida or something,just somewhere out of forks, than edward could move on with his eternal life without her and be with a nice girl vampire, someone he deserved, and someone who deserved him. **

**She searched for her clothing but it had disappered. She looked around finally her eyes resting on a pink box that had her name written on it. She opened it, she pulled out tight black jeans and a pink ruffled shirt. She was going to either kiss alice or kill her, she wasnt sure. She looked into the box and pulled out a lacy black panty and bra set. **

**She got dressed quickly and slipped into black flip flops that alice had included. She brushed the tangles out of her long brown hair. She heard footsteps comming up the stairs. She was hoping he would of left to do something, so she didnt have to look into his eyes when she had to tell him she was leaving. **

**She whipped her hair back up into a messy ponytail and opened the door, ending up face to face with the love of her life. Edward. He leaned on the doorframe blocking her escape. He gave her one of his crooked smiles and her heart skipped a beat, he heard it and grinned, asking her **

**"so where do you think your going?"**

**Author's note: Dun Dun Dun, ha ha ha. Always wanted to do that. I'd love some review's of my story. Im enjoying writting. Sorry its so short but i wanted bella's answer to be a whole other chapter. So tell me what you think so i know where to go from here**


	6. Leavin

Bella looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Edward, im leaving" she said.

A look of complete confusion washed over Edwards face as he tried to process what she had said.

"What do you mean your leaving" he said thinking it was a joke, he laughed.

She gasped, she never thought that he'd laugh at her. She shook her head pushing back down her tears "Edward, I don't deserve you, you have so much to offer that I just don't deserve" she said pushing past him.

He stopped her, putting his cold hands onto her shoulders "what do you mean your leaving, that you don't deserve me" he asked trying to understand her.

She bit down on her bottom lip. She looked up at him "Edward, you're a musical professional, you have a library of different musical cd's and tapes, Mozart, bach" she said taking a deep breath she continued.

"My musical library is Britney Spears and Nsync" she said feeling the tears well up again, this time she didn't fight them as they flowed over her cheeks.

He brought his fingers up to wipe them away but she stepped back, she didn't want him to touch her, when he touched her she melted and she need to leave, this was her only chance.

He stayed silent as she walked past him and down the staircase as he followed her.

She suddenly turned around "Edward, I love you more than my own life but you deserve someone so much better than me" she said.

His body stiffened and he grabbed her shoulders, she knew he'd leave a bruise but she didn't flinch "can you stop saying that, I deserve you and you deserve me" he said trying to convince her.

She shook her head noticing the family had gathered in the front hall hearing them. She looked at them and whimpered, Edward didn't let go of her shoulders.

She turned back to Edward touching the top of his hands "please Edward" she begged feeling him release her.

She opened the door noticing the yellow and red cab waiting for her. She turned to the family "goodbye" she whispered.

Shock registered on their faces as she turned to Edward "please don't follow me" she begged than walked down the steps and got into the cab, "the airport please" she said to the cab driver.

The last image she saw as the cab pulled out and down the driveway towards the highway was Edward standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Goodbye" she mouthed, tears flowing freely down her face.

Author's not: Don't own twilight. I wish I did.

Please read and review.


	7. realization

The whole family watched as the cab pulled away and Edward closed the door. He turned to the family and not saying anything walked upstairs with vampire speed and shut the door.

Esme thought the door would come off it's hinges by the force that Edward used. Carlise rubbed esme's arm knowing it was hard for her to see her son heartbroken.

Alice cried without tears and jasper attempted to comfort her. Emmett didn't know what to do so he just stood in silence. Rosalie looked around "enough of this" she said stomping her foot like a 3 year old.

"There's no way were going to let her get onto that plane, Edward needs to do something" she said. Alice looked up at Rosalie and nodded "it's noon right now, she's planning on getting the three o'clock plane to Jacksonville" she said.

Rosalie paced the floor figuring out something "well....we just have to get to her before that happens" she said walking upstairs to Edwards room. She knocked a few times before the door swung open.

Edward stood there, he looked sick, more pale than he already was if that was even possible. He looked at Rosalie a moment before saying "what do you want."

Rosalie let herself into his room and sat on the couch "she's planning on taking the 3 o'clock flight out of here Edward, you cant let that happen" she said pulling her hands into fists at her side.

She didn't like bella but she made Edward happy and that's all that mattered. Edward shook his head "you heard her, she wants to leave" he said sulking.

Rosalie stood up and slapped him, of course it didn't hurt him but hopefully it shook him up a bit. He looked up, shocked.

"I wish I didn't have to do that but it's for your own good" she said pacing his floor "she loves you, everyone here knows that, she just feels like your putting your life on hold for her" she said explaining to Edward. Edward shot up "what do you mean? Im not putting anything on hold for her, I love her Rosalie" he said.

She stood in front of him and smiled handing him his coat "im not the one you have to convince" she smiled as she saw him bolt down the stairs and through the door.

Rosalie made her way downstairs to her family who stood in shock at what they had just seen.

"What happened dear" esme asked Rosalie. Rosalie smiled at the open front door "oh I just knocked some sense into him, that's all" she smiled to herself.

Author's note: As you know I do not own any of these characters, they're all Stephanie's. I wish they were. Please read and review so I know what you think.


	8. Thankful

Edward's POV

I raced out of the house, I needed to get to my bella before she boarded the plane. I jumped into my car and sped off talking to myself the whole way to the airport, deciding what I was going to say to my bella when I saw her. If I saw her. I prayed she wouldnt of gotten on the plane yet.

I pulled up to the departure gate and parked my car getting out i ran down the terminal yelling bella's name as I flew in vampire speed, through security ending up at the gate.

I sighed rubbing my face seeing her, laying splayed across a few seats sleeping. I smiled, thank god she hadn't left yet. Her plane must be late.

I bit my lip as I walked up to her slowly and sat down in the seat beside her body and pulled her to my chest.

"God, bella" I murmured running my fingers "please dont leave me, Im nothing without you, your my everything."

Her lips moved, her eyes shifting under her eyelids as I smiled listening to her reply.

((author's note: how did I do? How's it comming along.... let me know)) 


End file.
